Hivefled
Hivefled is a Homestuck AU created by Fovos and Chel, and the source material of a long-running Fandomstuck askblog. Kayden (Hivefled) Kayden Hartley is the first created personification of Hivefled in the Fandomstuck 'verse (or anywhere else, for that matter, given the obscure source material) and the de facto main character of the blog "Ask Hivefled and Fandoms". He is a young caucasian male of about 19 years, with indigo eyes and shoulder-length wavy black hair. He wears the uniform of a subbjugglator initiate ("Keya"), along with white and grey facepaint in designs similar to those of the Dyelus religion, and a headband with curvy troll horns, to complete the look. He also wears fake grey troll ears on occasion. In terms of personality, Kayden is friendly and outgoing, but awkward and a little naiive, with a tendency to lose track of conversations. He is also quite gullible, and can at times be rather tactless. Kayden has a love of morbid and twisted stories, and frequently says or does things which are fairly innocuous to him, but are rather disturbing to others; for example, Kayden creates "plushies" of the Kin, a group of ghost trolls from Hivefled canon. According to his writer, Kayden suffers from tactile defensiveness (fear of/discomfort with being touched) and severe claustrophobia. He once had a palecrush on The Binding of Isaac, and a former relationship with one version of Miracle Child, another Homestuck fanfiction, though details of this latter relationship have not been revealed in depth. Kayden tends to be worry a lot and has a bit of a "saviour complex", according to his writer, which leads him to rush his interactions with others and come off as too protective or overbearing. His relationship with the other Hivefled featured in Fandomstuck, Sian, has been described alternatley as "vitriolic best friends", queerplatonic and/or a sibling sort of bond. Kayden identifies as asexual and panromantic. He also has a "platonic soulmate" and "bff forever" in the form of Berserk's Sofya. He is described by his creator as "cute but profoundly disturbing" and "basically an incredibly creepy puppy dog". Kayden types in lower case except for the first letters of names, and ends his sentences with tildes (~) instead of full stops. He also uses these before other end punctuation, such as ~?. Sian ('Alpha' Hivefled) Sian Mackenzie is another personification of Hivefled, sometimes referred to as 'Alpha', who was introduced after someone on Kayden's blog enquired as to whether there was more than one personification of the fic. She is a woman in her early twenties with straight auburn hair reaching to her mid back, two sets of troll horns similar to those of Laneen Chaton in her source material (as with Laneen's, the front pair of these seems to be surgically implanted), two prominent facial scars, and green eyes (though, if you look closely, the right is artificial). Sian dresses in gothic inspired clothing, including a short sleeved collared blouse adorned with Hivefled's logo and purple and black thigh high stockings. As revealed in a reader Q&A, she also has alien genitalia; specifically a 'nook' and a 'tentabulge'. Sian is more reserved than her counterpart, and tends to, by her own acknowledgement, "stay in the background and observe". She is also far more level-headed, though very sarcastic and with a bit of a temper. Sian is described as 'motherly' in the author's notes, with a tendency to fuss over people. She is a lesbian, and purportedly quite the flirt, though she is currently in an at least mostly stable kismesisitude with a Hemostuck personification, though details of this aren't yet clear. She is also in a moirallegiance with ghost!Kayden. Sian has a fairly noticable southern accent, which is portrayed in how her dialogue is typed, as she uses contractions such as "y'all" and drops vowels from the end of words, especially Gs. Tsukeysprite Tsukeysprite is a bit unusual in terms of Fandomstuck characters, as she does not represent or personify anything, but rather is a 'sprite' similar to those found in Homestuck's Sburb, and appears as a combination of Hivefled character Tsukey Morney. Tsukeysprite has pale violet skin, her shirt and ghost tail being a darker shade of the same. She has mid-length dark purple hair tied into two pigtails, arrow-headed horns that dropp downwards, and cat ears and a cat tail. She has an orange and black stocking tied around her neck, giving the appearance she has been garrotted with it, and smears of purple 'genetic material' on her face; remnants of how her counterpart in Hivefled canon met her end. She has copper coloured blood, and a sigil resembling an outlined puzzle piece on her shirt. Tsukey also has whited-out orange eyes that do not face the same direction. Tsukey is described as something of a mystery girl, in that "the fandoms don't know who she is and she won't tell them", and her habit of responding to reader questions in a vauge and cryptic manner does not help matters, though it has been hinted that some of her backstory will be revealed in more depth in the upcoming Fandomstuck: A Visual Novel. It has been implied that her and ghost!Kayden have a history, though details have yet to be revealed. She is also able to break the fourth wall and, purportedly, travel through it, as she has been seen interacting with her creator and characters from other canons. Tsukeysprite, like Tsukey herself, has some form of autism. She types exclusivley in lower case, and speaks in third person. She also occasionally intersperses her speech with cat noises such as 'nya' and 'mew'. Humanstuck (Ghost) Kayden Humanstuck Sian Category:Characters Category:Fanfiction